


Good Boy

by itbeajen



Series: Osamutober [2020] [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Osamutober, Reader-Insert, Werewolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: You couldn’t tell what breed he is, but that’s okay, you’ll take care of him anyways.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Reader
Series: Osamutober [2020] [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948825
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79
Collections: HAIKYUU|HQ, Osamutober





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #9 for Osamutober  
> Dusk/Twilight
> 
> Dusk /dʌsk/  
> noun  
> the state or period of partial darkness between day and night; the dark part of twilight.
> 
> Twilight /ˈtwaɪˌlaɪt/  
> noun  
> the soft, diffused light from the sky when the sun is below the horizon, either from daybreak to sunrise or, more commonly, from sunset to nightfall.

It came around the same time every day: dusk and twilight. You had no idea what it was, and the best guess you had was a wolf or canine of some sort. But this one was mangled beyond belief, and obviously very distrusting of humans. And yet for some reason it was more than okay with eating your food.

A small black wolf, or at least, you think it’s black. The main body’s fur was black, while the extremities such as the feet, tail end, and ear end were all silver. Its fur was completely dirty, with clumps of mud and - what you hope isn’t - blood. You’ve been doing your best to get the wolf to feel more comfortable around you, but to no avail.

You brought out some meat, you had originally given it raw meat, but it was clearly unhappy with you and even refused to eat it, howling outside your door until you finally cooked the meat. It always ran off while you went to place the food down. But it would slowly approach after you were gone. 

It baffled you that you were trying to take care of a - probably - feral wolf, but it was worth it when you saw how much healthier it looked after a week or two of taking care of it. It’s fur isn’t as dirty, though that may be due to you leaving a bucket of water for the canine to bathe himself in. Surely enough, he did, for he looked far better than before.

You sighed as you sat on the porch of your house, staring at the canine that was nomming away at the bowl of meat you had made for it. You shook your head and mumbled, “Are a wolf? A dog?? I don’t even know what you are, but you literally only show up at dusk everyday without fail.”

“Woof!”

The canine barked at you and you laughed, “Do you have a home? Are you lost?” 

You were probably losing your mind feeding this stray canine every day. You shook your head and after eating, the canine approached you hesitantly. It was within arm’s reach, and honestly you’ve never even attempted to touch it since you’ve seen how skittish it is. The canine approached, close enough to sniff you and you softly whispered, “I’m going to extend my arm, okay?”

The canine tilted its head, and as you extended your hand, its ears flattened momentarily until it realized that you weren’t going to move towards it. It sniffed your hand and licked it once, eliciting some soft giggles from you. Its eyes seemed to light up slightly, almost as though it was amused. The wagging of its tail was certainly an indication that it was okay with you and you softly whispered, “I wonder if I can give you scritches.”

The canine got closer and as it did, you slowly shifted your hand under its chin and began scratching its chin. There was a light growl that sounded rather content and you laughed, “You’re so cute, aren’t you?”

The canine sat down and its tail immediately began thumping the tail in excitement. You laughed and gently extended both hands to give the canine a thorough chin scritch and ear scritch, and all around face scritching massage. Mid-scritch session there was a sudden howl, neither of you could pinpoint where it’s from, but judging from how the canine suddenly got alert and tense, you stopped the scritching and gave it a small pat on the head.

“I think that’s a sign that I should go indoors before it turns completely dark,” you explained as you got up. The canine got up and nudged your leg with its nose before walking around you in a circle. You looked down and asked, “Do you… want to come with me?”

There was a resounding bark and you laughed, “Alright, alright, you stray. I guess you aren’t as feral as I thought, even if you… look like a wolf…” your voice trailed off and you softly muttered, “I really hope I don’t get in trouble for picking you up off the streets.”

*** 

You never seemed to be able to find the canine in the mornings. In fact, you didn’t ever see it outside of dusk. You frowned as you tried to find him. You still haven’t given him a name, despite knowing that it was a male, all you wanted to do was to make sure he was okay, but even after you got home from work he was still missing.

_ I should’ve given him a name.  _ You contemplated as you looked through the entire house. It was empty, empty as it always was before the canine came into your life. You walked out of the house, locking it behind you as you went up and down the empty neighborhood street looking for your lost canine. You wouldn’t call him a pet, he looked far too much like a wolf to actually be a dog, and honestly you worried for him. 

As it approached dusk, you gave up on the nearby parks and went back home dejectedly. Even if he was skittish, you still would see him waiting for you at home, it was so strange that he wasn’t. You frowned and honestly, a part of you felt guilty that you had no idea where your four-legged friend was. You were about to enter the house when you were literally barreled into by the canine you were looking for. 

“Woah, boy!” you barely managed to steady yourself as you stumbled through the front door. He was clearly hostile, but not towards you. You glanced outside the door to see a group of crows and you immediately slammed the front door closed. As you glance down at your furry friend, you were surprised to see him so injured. You gently touch his wounds, and he whimpers upon contact. 

“Oh, baby,” you murmured and softly touched his wounds. “Stay here, alright? I’m going to ready the bath with some warm water to clean you up.”

The canine whimpered, but laid on the floor. His breathing was ragged and you can tell he went through a lot. You shook your head and began to look for some first aid kits. As you returned, you can see that he had fallen asleep and you softly touched his paw, “Come on boy.”

A weak whimper left his lips and you laughed, “I’ll pamper you with all the head scritches and treats after okay?”

He raised his head excitedly at the ‘head scritches’ and you laughed as he got up and slowly followed after you. You were glad he was so well-behaved in the bath, and honestly it was almost as though he enjoyed it. After you finished drying off and bandaging his wounds, you allowed him into bed with you while you gently gave him all the scritches he wanted. 

You were still curious as to where he went when you were home, but you didn’t want to question it too much, you’re certain that he probably just escaped when you had left the house so early in the morning.  _ Although that doesn’t make sense, I should’ve noticed such a large floofer if it tried to escape. Oh whatever, I’ll figure it out at some point, maybe I should name him too. _

***

You were not expecting to wake up in someone’s arms, let alone someone that was this good looking  _ and _ they had very familiar fluffy ears and tail. 

_ Okay, wait, hold on. No human being has fluffy ears or tails.  _ You blatantly went up to touch the ears, and they twitched.  _ Oh shit, they’re real. _ Your eyes widened and you softly mumbled, “Are you the floofy boy I’ve been taking care of…? I don’t think you can be anything other than that floofy boy.”

_ Man, what is going on here? _ You tried to get out of bed, only to feel the male’s hand on your waist. He groaned and mumbled, “Stop moving.”

You blinked a few times before settling back into bed.  _ This man is lucky it’s a weekend, but seriously if he told me to stay in on a work day, I’d be having some difficult decision making. _

You snuggled back up with the strange man, and easily fell back asleep.

Shortly after falling back asleep, the strange man woke up and blinked a few times before his eyes widened in panic.  _ Fuck. _ His first instinct was to run away, but he could see how at peace you were and he took in several deep breaths in order to calm himself down. It was ridiculous how much he wanted to leave, yet at the same time, wasn’t it him that ran to this location for safety?

He isn’t sure when he had gotten so attached to you and this house, but while originally he was lured in by food, he did end up staying because of you. He found one hand on your waist, while the other was just below your cheek. 

_ I was a fool for thinking I could hide this forever. It was inevitable that she’d find out if I stayed.  _ He sighed, and he reached out to gently touch your cheek. He was hoping that you wouldn’t wake up, but your eyelids fluttered slightly before you groggily opened them. 

“So you  _ are _ real,” you softly muttered. He nodded and he mumbled, “Apologies, if I startled ya.”

“You did,” you murmured, “I wasn’t expecting the giant fluffer I was taking care of to turn into such a good-looking man.”

You adjusted yourself slightly and he cleared his throat, “D-Don’t move too much.”

“I know, you’re naked,” you stated with a slightly playful smile on your face. “Figured that out when I felt your legs against mine.”

_ Oh gods.  _ The man wanted to get up and you mumbled, “No, no, stay beneath the blanket please. I’ll go find you some clothes, just wait here, alright?”

“Ah.. yeah, alright,” he nodded as you got up. He let go of you and you slowly detached yourself from him and went to grab him some clothes, all while you mulled over the fact that this really was real. As you came back with clothes, you forgot he had a tail and you softly mumbled, “I should get scissors.”

“I can just-”

“No, I am not letting you use my blanket as a skirt, these are old shorts from my dad anyways, just take ‘em.” You throw the clothes at his face and softly mumbled, “Scissors are-”

“In the drawer outside the master restroom,” he answered and you don’t miss his tail swishing slightly in amusement. Nor do you miss how his ear flicked forward and you laughed, “I guess you really are that fluffer, you got a lot of explaining to do after you finish changing.”

“Can we eat while I explain?”

“I see you’re just as greedy for food as a human, sure, I’ll be waiting in the kitchen.”

***

“So, what’s your name?”

“I’m Osamu. Miya, Osamu. I’m, well,” Osamu sheepishly scratched the back of his neck and weakly continued, “I’m a werewolf.”

“Mm, a werewolf or a wolf?” you teased and he shrugged, “Either works. Humans have some strange names for us.”

“I see,” you laughed and asked, “Is this why you only show up during dusk?”

Osamu nodded, and he took his time to finish chewing and eating his food before responding, “Ah no, I just… I don’t have enough energy to maintain my wolf form after what happened yesterday.”

“I see,” you quickly scanned his body and you softly asked, “Does it hurt?”

“Yeah,” he mumbled. His ears drooped and he glanced up at you weakly, “Do I disgust you?”

“You fascinate me,” you admitted with a small smile. “I won’t tell a soul about you, but you can’t really leave this place in your current situation right?”

“No,” he shook his head, ears still droopy and you can hear it in his tone of voice too. He really did feel guilty and bad for some reason or another. “I can’t return to my wolf form until I’m fully recovered, but I also can’t get back to my pack. I don’t even know where they are, I’ve been looking for them, but ever since our turf got wrecked by the humans, we’ve all gotten separated.”

“You miss them, don’t you?”

He nodded and he looked at you, “I was terrified you were going to be like those humans that tried to kill us.”

You flinched and he grimaced, “I’m really glad you weren’t.”

“I’m glad you came across me and not someone else,” you sighed in relief and asked, “What do you plan on doing now that you can’t maintain your wolf form.”

“Well, if I had enough energy, I could at least try to hide my ears and tails like this,” Osamu mumbled. He focused hard and they momentarily disappeared, but it was only for a split second before they quite literally poofed back into existence. You blinked in amazement and he sighed, “But I’m that injured that I can’t even do that.”

“Hmm, then why don’t you stay here?”

“Eh?”

“I already kind of treated you as a pet, so I think it’s fine if you stay here. You’re separated from your family. You’re injured. And you have nowhere else to go. I think it’s okay for you to stay here.”

“R-really?!” Osamu’s ears were perked up and his tail was thumping happily against the chair. You couldn’t stop yourself from smiling at the sight of him.  _ How adorable. _

“Yeah, for sure, I’m more than happy with it.”

“Can I… can I still get ear scritches?”

Your eyes widened and you laughed, “Sure thing. I’ll go out and get you some new clothes later today.”

“You’re going to leave me here?” Osamu whined and his wolf parts immediately drooped sadly and you sternly said, “I can’t take you out like this! And besides, you’re a big boy, you can be alone for a few hours.”

“I’ll be bored though.”

“Oh shush,” you laughed as you got out of your seat to walk over to him. His gaze never left you and you gently patted his head while giving him some ear scritches. He leaned into your touch, and you couldn't help but find this grown man as cute as a little puppy. 

“Be a good boy, alright Osamu?”

“Yes, ma’am. I’ll wait right here and welcome you home.”


End file.
